on the middle of it all
by neveZemph
Summary: it's just about a girl who had a boyfriend who die because of cancer and when she was in the time in which he is in sadness, a guy just came to her life and changed everythinmg and when she was nearly in love, the memories of her past boyfriend cvame back


_actually i'm new here in fanfiction and i enjoyed my first day... i wish you all would give some comments about my story and i hope you would like it... it's the chapter I so it's a little kind of like an introduction but i'll be doing the chapter II very soon so don't be bored... thanks._

Chapter I

Start of the better days

**_T_**his is the start of the first day of classes in Mark Twain Institution of the middle school grade level. It's a special start for everyone because today they meet their old friends & classmates and also new classmates. The very important persons today for everybody are the grade 7s or what they call the newcomers…. Most of the grade 8 and 9 usually make fun of them because they're new and not familiar in the middle level life.

This girl named Alexandra Brown is one of those grades 8. No one tries to make fun of her. Although she has many friends, she has an only best friend named Judie Waltz. She's a beautiful girl, not really popular but she's friendly, kind, generous, strong and brave. She is known for her leadership and organization. She is simple and not very social and elegant.

"Alexandra would you already come out? We're going to be late. It's the first day of school and your"

"Okay okay. Fine I'm here now. Let's go."

"That's a good thing. Gosh, your dress is more fashionable. "

"Why of course. It's the first school day in Mark twain remember. You know, now that we're in grade 8 and I'm excited. Let's go." Alex was running to the road to her bicycle. "Now just ride your bicycle and follow after me." She was already riding her bicycle going to the school.

"Okay okay, don't be so excited Alex" said Judie to her friend laughing while riding her bicycle and following Alex.

They arrived at school and students were already running around the corridor talking and talking. Some were talking about latest fashions and socialism. Some were asking about each other's vacations. Most of them are just talking and discussing about the school programs and the new comers, which they plan to surprise.

When Alex and Judie were just getting inside the gate, they saw many students making a very close circle that looks like covering a person like an actor or actress when their fans surrounding them asking for autographs.

Then Judie sighed, "What's this? Is Tom Cruise having a show here? Or more, maybe he's visiting a niece". She was laughing with her own joke but Alex wasn't, she was very curious.

"Idiot. This is better. He is really studying here. Gosh!" a girl told them, when she heard Judie. It was Beth, looking so serious and also making her way to the crowd with her angels (angels means friends Anne, Janna, Josie and Misty). Beth and her angels were popular over school. Beth has golden hair, which is braided in its sides and she's very tall. Not like Alex, she's very slender and she is in grade 9. She likes flirting with boys' especially rich and athletic boys that she cheers for. Her angels, Anne is in grade 8 with the same class of Alex. She has brown hair and she always wear a hair band or a ribbon to make her hair pulled back, and she's black but beautiful. Janna in the other hand is a half Mexican and she has black hair and she always wear a hat for her accessories in her hair. Josie in the other hand is a New Yorker and she's very fashionable but very short. Misty is also in grade 9 and she is very tall and tanned and she has braces on her tooth and she wears pony tail.

"Who? Tom Cruise?"

"STUPID. Of course he can't study here. You know he's too old right? Or maybe you are imagining that he's as young as you and he's in love with you"

"Gosh, I didn't thought you could describe yourself for an instance."

"Ooh you think I'm hurt?" snapped Beth.

And then Judie stood straight and said, "You should be"

Beth looked at her from foot to her face. "Sorry coz I'm not. I'll never be. Looser."

"Are you talking to yourself? Coz I think you are." Judie said.

And then Anne looked at their back and saw that the person the students were circling is already leaving and she said, "Come on, Jeff Parker is already leaving so let's go. We may loose him. Remember, he's a star."

"Oh yeah. Thanks Anne. I almost forgot about my prince charming just because of these girls. Come on guys."

The Alex laughed, "Yeah. Follow your boss… just like what you always do."

Beth looked at her directly and she sighed. "You know. You're very stupid and useless."

"Oh is that so?"

Misty crossed her arms and said, "You know that Beth liked you very much"

"You could have been like us. Why not you're popular, beautiful, charming and brave only that were better. You could have been like us-" Josie didn't finish because Alex laughed.

"Like you? What? A stupid shame? No way. I'd rather be like this than being a popular nothing. I'm popular because I am what I am, not because of some make-ups. Go ahead. Run to your prince, if he lets you." Alex snapped.

"Why, do you think your better than us? Of course not. And I know my prince shall be mine. Pity for you because your prince may not be yours. He left you remember? See you later alligator."

"Yeah. See you later."

"And oh. You know, you made a big mistake in turning your back from our group. I asked you to be my angel but still you chose you stinking friends. Good luck."

Alex raised her eyebrow to Beth and said, "Being with my true friends is luck. You? What do you think? Do you have that same kind of luck? See you later prin-cess of nothingness. I've got to attend more important business. Oh yeah by the way, my prince didn't left me because I let him go."

Judie and Alex hi-fived and was laughing then Beth who was still shocked said, "Grrrr… okay angels, let's get our prince."

When Alex and Judie were already inside the school, they went straight to the big bulletin board near the teachers' hall and looked at their new room, classmates and schedule, most especially their advisers.

And then when Judie saw their main adviser and room of sections, she embraced Alex who was still getting her schedules for her studies.

"Judie, why?" Alex was laughing.

Judie was laughing too. "We are not in the same main room with our advisers. I'll miss you so I embraced you."

"Is that so? Oh well, we can see each other in our four same subjects. We have both the same teachers there."

Judie brightened after her sadness, "Yes we'll do that. Thank you for reminding me"

The bell ranged and who knows what will happen next.


End file.
